


Adult Check

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Senslash Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:23:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair is frustrated by an archive's watchdog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adult Check

**Author's Note:**

> J &B don't _do_ anything though they do think it might be a good idea. (G rating here, people) This is a first for me so keep that in mind. If you like it, tell me. If you don't, tell me. I can take it, I know how to use the delete key! 
> 
> I'm sure you all know where this one came from. It's not all that hard to guess. This is for the executioner who said I _had_ to write something, but never said anything about sex. Sorry it took longer then three days. 
> 
> Oh, and a big "THANK YOU" to Myrna for beta reading for me. Trust me, guys, it _needed_ it. 
> 
> Archivist's Note: Posted to the SXF list on July 30, 1997.

## Adult Check

by Banshee

Author's disclaimer: Okay, they ain't mine, sad but true. Don't sue, I'm a college student and it won't get you anywhere.

* * *

Blair sat on the sofa, cross legged his computer sitting comfortably on the pillow in his lap. It was late. The loft was softly light with a fire burning in the fire place, while outside a summer rain storm pelted the windows. 

Taking a quick sip of his freshly made tea, Blare smiled to himself. //Oh yeah. This is the life. No papers to grade, no students that _need_ to be helped, no tests to make up. Just me, my computer, and some free time. There is only one thing better in this world, and he's not here at the moment.// Blair took several seconds to let the feeling of what he and one detective James Ellison could be doing that would be better, wash over him. With a contented sigh, he opened his eyes and got back to the matter at hand. Time for _other_ things once Jim got home. 

Opening up Netscape, Blair typed in the address of a web site that a friend said he had visited before. His friend had hinted that it had some _very_ good fictional work from a fandom that he was interested in. It also had some great artwork done by some talented people. Of course the fact that both of these contained hot sex, as in they made the steamy jungles at the equator feel like the antarctic, didn't have anything to do with it. //Right, Blair// he told himself. He had only been meaning to visit this sight for months. Maybe he could pick up some ideas that he and Jim could try out some night. Hey, variety is good, right? Blair smiled widely at the thought. 

After a few moments the little moving comet icon up in the upper right hand corner stopped, but instead of a graphic for the archive web page coming up, the screen was a blank light gray color. Just as he was about to hit the enter key to reload the page, words appeared at the top of screen as if just typed by someone. 

[Please state your full name] 

Blair stared at the screen for a moment then shrugged. Maybe he had gotten into a chat room by mistake. It might be fun to just go along and see what happened. Maybe they, who ever this was (if it even was someone) would know where the archive was. 

[Please state your full name] the message appeared again on the screen one letter at a time. 

^Blair^ 

[Please state your full name] 

^Blair Sandburg^ 

[Please state your _FULL_ name] 

^Blair T. Sandburg^ 

[Age] 

(long pause) 

[Age] 

^what?^ 

[Your age. How old are you?] 

Blair didn't know how but he had a feeling that someone was getting annoyed with him. Still he wondered what was going on and answered. 

^26^ 

[Credit Card number and expiration date] 

//Oh this is just too much// thought Blair as he readjusted his position on the sofa. 

^why do you need that?^ 

[For verification and billing] 

^Billing for what?^ 

[For a verification of age and access to this web site] the response came, ignoring his actual question. 

^what? I don't understand.^ 

Blair could almost hear the sigh in the slight pause while waiting for the other person to answer. 

[With the name, age, and credit card numbers with expiration date we can access our database and determine if you _really_ are of legal age to enter this web site.] 

^Legal age to access this web page? There are age limits on web pages?^ 

[Yes. On this one there is. No minors are allowed access.] 

^Why?^ 

[Because some of the material at this site is considered to be "Adult" in nature.] 

//I should hope to hell so. That's the reason I'm here// but he typed.... 

^So, what is this, some type of screening or something?^ 

[Yes. Its called an Adult Check. All the people that visit this site must be screened so that _only_ adults are allowed access. No one under the age of 18 is allowed.] 

^Okay, fine, I can see that some people might not want kids getting into some things, but what is up with the Credit card thing?^ 

[The credit card allows us to check the person entering. We can look up the holder of the card. Also we need the numbers so we can bill you.] 

Blair almost lost some of his tea over that one. //I'm being billed over the internet?// Actually he was not all that surprised about being billed over the internet. _If_ he had bought something that is. Or even if he was trying to get access to some hard-to-find information from a college institute of some kind, but a fan fiction archive? Oh, this was just too much!. 

He must have waited too long for the prompted returned. 

[Credit Card number and expiration date] 

^what if I don't have a credit card?^ 

[Then access will be denied] 

Blair couldn't believe it.. Here he had finally found some time to visit this _great_ site his friend had told him about and he was being denied because they didn't think that he was an adult. It was almost too much. Blair had just been called kid once too many times to take it from some computer. He wanted to read about some sex, damn it! He wanted to read about some sweating, withering, and gyrating bodies. //If I can't do it right now, I want to read about it!// Letting out a groan as he thought nasty thoughts at the horrid people that were more interested in censoring the internet because of their own dislikes and fears than any real care about what children could or could not see. He just knew that if this web site had been about guns, war, and death, anyone could have gotten in. 

[Credit Card number and expiration date] 

With more force than was necessary, Blair hit a key and disconnected from the Internet. Somehow his attempt to run amuck on the internet had led him into a really big pile of muck, with nothing to show for it but a bad taste in his mouth. 

Without the thrill and pull of the internet, time on the computer was not looking so inviting anymore. All there was to do on it now was some work and he just had no desire to deal with next year's time table, or the effects of the modern world on a sentinel. With the computer shut down and sitting on the coffee table; Blair idly looked around the loft for a moment before getting up and heading toward the kitchen. 

He had only made it half way when he heard the key slide into the lock and turn it, making a little click. Blair had still not moved by the time that Jim had entered and closed the door behind him. With just a few strides Jim was before him, his arms coming around Blair enveloping him in there strength and warmth. Leaning in closer, Blair let the frustration of the last few minutes drain from him. A little later, he looked up into Jim's face to see both puzzlement and concern. 

"What?" asked Blair. 

"I said, how was your day?" 

That was all the prompting that Blair needed and proceeded to tell Jim about his little experience on the net. During the making of dinner and its consumption, the topic of censorship ruled, varying off to other topics such as the morals of society today, a little story about why this country might be better off if people would just loosen up a bit, and how people would do anything to get money. 

By the time that the dishes were washed and put away, it was late. Blair, like a dog that wouldn't let go of a bone, was still brooding over what had happened. Draping the towel that had been used to dry the dishes over the handle of the stove, Jim's arms reached out to snake around his lover's slim waist. 

"You know," Jim said cutting off Blair's flow of words. "Maybe there is something to this Adult Check." At Blair's look of disbelief and horror, Jim continued, as he tugged his lover towards the stairs. "I think an Adult Check could be fun _if_ it's done right." 

Blair looked at his lover for a few moments before the reality of what Jim meant sank in. With a sly smile, he proceeded Jim up the stairs. "Yeah, and I have something even better than a credit card to use for verification." 

the end 


End file.
